


we'll never be separate

by sarahshelena



Series: unison [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fucked Up, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena could never stop herself from touching Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll never be separate

Helena could never stop herself from touching Sarah.

Forcing her booted foot into Sarah's crotch in the diner and pressing her heel against Sarah's cunt, almost salivating as she ground the sole of her shoe against Sarah again and again. Until a steak knife was shoved into her calf, glinting threateningly.

A hand on her knee in Maggie Chen's apartment, pressing her lips to Sarah's denim-clad leg, shuddering as she exhaled. Before she was pushed away in disgust.

Helena grudgingly conceded defeat on both those occasions. But this time she wouldn't.

Sarah was tied by her hands to the shower head in Rachel's bathroom. Helena saw her chance. And she took it. Clutched it in her gore-patterned fist and clung on tight.

Her face was spattered with blood, her left side coated in it. Helena pressed her body against her sister's, a cheek to Sarah's breast, chest warm against her stomach.

She heard the breathless, wracking sobs along with her sestra's heartbeat, sighing contentedly as Sarah fell to pieces under her.

" _Sestra,_ " she whispered into Sarah's skin, "You never let me touch you when I try..."

Her hand tightened on Sarah's thigh, her other dropping the knife with a clatter to the bathroom tiles. Helena turned her face into Sarah's chest, dipping her head and nuzzling Sarah's breasts.

" _He- Helena, what are you doing?_ " Sarah gasped, cringing back, swaying from the plastic ties that bound her to the shower head.

"I will touch you," Helena murmured, "Now that you cannot push me away."

Helena's hands slipped under Sarah's shirt and her lips made contact with warm skin, which raised in gooseflesh instantly, a shiver running all along her body, "Why..." Sarah twisted away, "Why are you doing this?"

"I will show you how much I love you." Helena kissed the skin stretched over Sarah's collarbone. She pushed Sarah's shirt up and off her body, over her head but couldn't slide it off her arms, as they were tied. Helena cupped Sarah's breasts, eyes wide, drinking them in, consuming the image of them. She took a nipple into her mouth, lips caressing the sensitive flesh, taking it gently between her teeth.

"Oh- oh, _god_." Sarah groaned, tensing against the sensation of Helena's mouth on her breast, curious fingers circling Sarah's other nipple, completely absorbed in the feel of her.

Sarah tried to fight the heat rising in her, spreading from her groin and creeping up her neck in a flush, clenching her thighs tightly together and tensing her body until she was completely rigid, trying to reject the sensations that Helena was drawing out of her, like venom from a bite.

But she still felt Helena's mouth on her and cried out, screaming for help or for her to never stop. Either way, Helena could barely hear her. Suckling Sarah's nipple, hands on her, nestled against her sestra, she wanted safety more than sex, if she even knew what sex was.

She unbuttoned Sarah's jeans and slid a warm hand inside the skin-tight denim and under the waistband of her underwear to find Sarah soaking wet and trembling, "I knew you feel it," she murmured, licking Sarah's now reddened nipple, already damp from her mouth, feeling Sarah jerk away, moaning.

"Would you like me to stop now, Sarah?"

"No! No, God, no..." Sarah's bare chest rose and fell as she panted harshly.

"I have told you, _sestra._ We have a connection," Helena worked two fingers into Sarah's cunt, "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah." Sarah moaned as Helena fucked her, unpracticed and frenetic, but still fucking her, warm and intense and achingly real.

"Does that feel nice, Sarah?" Helena took one of Sarah's nipples between her teeth lightly, flicking her tongue against it.

"Oh, Christ, yes." Sarah arched up against Helena, thrusting her hips into the eager hand pressed hot against her, warm inside her.

Helena released the swollen nipple, stiff and berry-red from her mouth, "Tell me what do you want, _miy sestra?_ "

"No." Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head as best she could with arms tied and slung over her head.

" _Tell me._ " Helena demanded, and pushed her fingers in harder until Sarah cried out. 

"I want you to fuck me! I want your mouth on my cunt and your tongue inside me, Jesus fucking Christ, I need it!"

Helena pressed a kiss to Sarah's stomach, just below her navel and just above the red imprint line left from her underwear.

"Yes, Sarah," she murmured, "is what I want too."

She slowly slid her fingers out of her sestra, who groaned at the loss until she bit her lip to stop the needy sound escaping her. Helena tugged Sarah's jeans down until they were around her ankles, then knelt on the tiles and leant in, pressing her face into Sarah's crotch and inhaling through her underwear.

"Fuck, Helena-" Sarah moaned, her hands itching to grasp Helena's hair and pull her sister harder into her dripping cunt.

"Sarah, you smell good enough to eat." Helena took Sarah's underwear between her teeth and tugged, pulling them down her thighs until they pooled around her feet among the jeans. Sarah's feet weren't tied so she kicked the clothing off, hoisting her right leg over Helena's shoulder and pulling her closer, feeling her twin's arm wrap around her thigh and warm breath mist over the hairs on her sex - before Helena parted Sarah with her fingers and placed her open mouth over her cunt. Sarah screamed.

Helena's tongue traced a line up to Sarah's clit, lapping at it, then wrapping the tip of her tongue around the tiny organ and sucking on it until Sarah cried out harshly, her thighs pressing hard against the sides of Helena's head.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Don't be too rough like that," Sarah panted, "Or I can't come properly."

"Come?" Helena looked up at Sarah from between her thighs, confused, "What does this world mean?"

"Orgasm. Climax. You'll know when it happens. Just- keep going. Please." Sarah pushed herself into Helena's face again.

"Yes, Sarah." Helena grinned, and licked her clit again, noticing it had swollen slightly since her overenthusiastic treatment, and used two fingers to examine it.

She parted Sarah once more, tugging gently on her labia and pushed the hood over her clitoris back, exposing more of it. Pleased with herself, Helena carefully stroked it with one slick finger, and Sarah jerked violently, "Christ!"

Helena tasted her again, noticing that the smoother underside of her tongue slid more easily over the swollen flesh of Sarah's cunt. So she pointed her tongue and used the slick, velvety underside to tease Sarah's clit, which was swelling slowly.

Helena kissed it once, before dipping her head and teasing the entrance to Sarah's cunt with her tongue. At the obscenities being shouted at her, she knew Sarah wanted this now. She thrust her tongue up inside Sarah, moaning at the taste of her, musk and spice and sex. Sarah.

At the vibrations of Helena's moan, Sarah came, crying out, shudders ripping through her entire body, and Helena licked her lips, slipping two fingers back into Sarah to ease her through the aftershocks, teasing her softly from the inside, gentle thrusts making her twitch and moan as she relaxed, sighing as she fell back against the cold tiles of the wall, which made her yelp and curse.

"Helena, can you get me down?" Sarah flinched away from the freezing tiles.

"Not just yet, _sestra_. There is something I need to do first."

Sarah watched, wide-eyed and naked as her bloodied twin made her way back over to Daniel's body, dipping her fingers into the wound in his neck, the same fingers she'd just been fucking Sarah with, and stood, considering for a second, then stalked out of Sarah's view.

"Helena?"

Silence was all that answered.

"No, no, Helena? Helena!" She shouted through the apartment, her voice echoing in the bathroom made her head spin and she swayed from the shower head, the plastic ties finally cutting into her wrists. She hissed in pain.

" _Miy sestra_...you are hurt." Helena leant her hand against the mirror over the sink, leaving a smear of blood and other fluids Sarah hoped no one would test.

"Thank god. Helena, get me down, will you?"

Helena made her way over to Sarah with her strange loping stride, picked up the bloodied knife from the floor, eased the blade between Sarah's bound wrists and sliced through the plastic ties. Sarah collapsed against Helena weakly, naked and trembling. The knife fell and skittered away over the shiny tiles.

"Come, _sestra_. You must dress. Then we leave this place."

Helena swept Sarah up in her arms and carried her to Rachel's bed, laying her down on the silvered covers, head still spinning. Callused hands gently tugged the shirt back over her head and carefully maneuvered her arms through the sleeves and pulled it down to cover her stomach. The extra weight on the bed disappeared and the soft sounds of shuffling footsteps receding made Sarah's head swim with vertigo.

Blinking, Sarah noticed red markings on the walls and framed pictures. Stick figure girls with a smaller figure between them. Dribbly scarlet smears on the corners and door handles. She lay on Rachel's bed wordlessly as Helena put her underwear and jeans back on her, then her shoes.

"Can you stand, _sestra_?"

Sarah heard herself answer, then the room whirled as she was pulled upright. She leaned heavily against Helena as they left the apartment, and her twin pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"We'll never be separate." Helena whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
